


Fashion of sorts

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - "Akira, is that what they call fashion?" Haru frowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post AUGUST 2013

"Akira, is that what they call fashion?" Haru frowned trying to understand the cultural norms of humans and how they dressed – or more in particular the Indian male swallowed by cloth. He was dressed in (or rather hidden under) layers of clothing that people should not have recognised him so easily. Haru would probably have not have known it was him, if not for Tapioca’s disapproving squawks.

"It’s cold!" Akira pulled at the scarf with great difficulty thanks to his cotton paws. "I-I’ve never been in such extreme weather conditions." 

"Really?" Haru cocked his head trying to see Akira’s face beneath the layers of clothing. "I haven’t either!" Haru jumped excitedly.

Akira ignored the blond who found the icy breeze so welcoming. It was a surprise to know that JF1, no, Haru was able to adjust to the Japanese seasons with ease.


End file.
